The PS-OC has organized a leadership structure to provide expertise and fully support all initiatives. The leadership consists of the Principal Investigator, Franziska Michor, PhD, and the Senior Co-investigator, Eric Holland, MD, PhD. Support personnel consists of the Administrator/Education Director, Desert Horse-Grant, Research/Project Manager, Raquel Sanchez, MBA, and Biostatistician, Mithat Gonen, PhD. The PS-OC leadership and support personnel, also known as the Administration, will work collectively to support and accomplish the proposed research projects, core, educational and training unit, outreach and dissemination unit, and pilot and trans-network projects. The PS-OC Steering Committee (PSC) will meet annually and will consist of two investigators from each PS-OC. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Franziska Michor, and the Senior Co-investigator, Dr. Holland, will represent our PS-OC at the PSC. The Center Advisory Committee (CAC) will bring together investigators with expertise in both the physical sciences and the basic sciences to form a group of voting and non-voting members. Specifically, the CAC will be made up of the following voting members: two physical sciences members, Franziska Michor (PD/Principal Investigator), PhD, and Chris Sander, PhD;two biological/clinical members, William Pao, MD/PhD, and Eric Holland, MD/PhD;and an NCI appointed voting member. Non-voting members will include at least two external advisors with a wide spectrum of expertise, One external advisor will have a broad proficiency in signal transduction, cancer biology, program management and a focus on a tumor type unaffiliated with the projects of the PS-OC. At least one other external advisor will have advanced knowledge of one or more of the following: evolutionary theory, non-evolutionary cancer systems, developmental biology, brain cancer, lung cancer, leukemia, applied mathematics or engineering/micro fabrication.